Dark Shades
by Kittykat99red
Summary: An old prophecy binds two of the most powerful purebloods of their generation. Hermione, who is revealed to be a lost heiress and a Veela, must find her mate in nine months or else she will die. But what will happen when she finds him. Can they join forces and stop Voldemort or will they leave each other stranded. Veela Dramione.
1. Disclaimer to end all Disclaimers

**Disclaimer: This is what I forgot to add to my first post. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. J K Rowling owns the characters and half of the plot. The rest is my work.**

**AN: I am sorry if I forget to put a disclaimer on every chapter. So I am just doing this as a way to bring notice to all of you. This is my first fanfic so if anything doesn't make any sense, it is all my fault. **


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

Black clouds filled the sky as a torrential downpour surrounded the manor. An old man leaned back in the plush black chair, brooding with as much intensity as the storm. He continued to stare out at the rain, giving them his story with his eyes as if this would be the last day he would live. His eyes flashed a small twinkle before going back to a dull, lackluster color. The man did not have to turn around to see two people behind him, with their wands raised.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Valéry. I trust your journey was safe." The man did not turn. The storm continued to hold his attention.

"Being that this is my house, Albus," the man spat in disgust." I would be sure my journey to my office would be safe."

"Ricardo, this man is helping us. The least we can do is offer our hospitality, if not our lives." Clariza said timidly. She pulled back her black cloak to show a soft heart-shaped face and ringlets of blonde hair falling out of her bun. Her husband slowly removed his hood to show a gaunt face, deep circles under his eyes filled with worry. He was otherwise attractive with healthy brown hair. The Veelas bowed their heads slightly at the old man with the crooked nose.

"What did you mean by 'us', Dumbledore? The arrangement was just for you and you alone. I do not want the Order invading my home." Ricardo roared, his nose flaring. Clariza put one hand on his shoulder to pacify his request for blood.

"Our children are to be engaged, Ricardo, or did you forget?" Lucius Malfoy stepped from the shadows, pale light barely enhancing his features.

"We cannot choose who we love, Lucius. You can't expect us to perform dark magic to bind our children. It is not in a Veela's nature to persuade nature to pick a certain someone to be their mate." Clariza used a clipped tone, pulling her wand out and pointing it at the shadow. "Have you forgotten how much power we still have over you? I suggest you learn your place." She quickly hid her wand. "I am sorry for my temper." She bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"All is forgiven. Narcissa bring in Draco." Lucius waved his hand. He knew not to mess with the most powerful pureblood family in the entire world. The Valéry's were known for wealth, beauty, intellect, strength, and a nasty knack for wandless magic and the dark arts. Lucius wife, Narcissa, came from the shadows as well holding a small bundle in her arms, cradling the child as if her life depended on it. She nodded at the Valérys before turning to Albus.

"Where is the girl so we can perform this ceremony?" Albus simply waved his hand at the cradle beside him where a small girl, no bigger than the Malfoy's boy, lay quietly listening to the conversations with an insatiable hunger. Clariza reached down and pulled out the baby who gurgled at her happily, cooing. The two families nodded at Albus who began to read the prophecy that would bind the two children. Both Lucius and Ricardo looked at their child with sudden interest. Whatever could distract them from the burning sensation of their Dark Marks would alleviate the tension. Albus cleared his throat before he began:

_Water and fire_

_Earth and wind_

_Elements bind and melt_

_For _

_To fire or ice the world will fall_

_The daughter of the doe_

_And the son of the foe_

_Will join hands against the dark of time_

_To burn or freeze those in their path_

_The light or dark they will fight_

_To join both sides_

_While the other dies_

_And spend an endless death_

_She shall awake the beast in herself_

_And unleash the Shade of Black_

A faint blue glow surrounded both bundles.

"I may not have used Dark Magic to bind your children but I did bless them with the prophecy." Albus continued, "Now I must move young Valéry to a safe place."

"Why must the young Valéry heiress be moved?" Narcissa asked, knowing that Clariza would be heartbroken over the loss of her only child.

"Voldemort wants my daughter's power. She will be stronger than any Veela or wizard. Combining the two most powerful Veela clans makes her 100% Veela and an asset to the Dark Lord. And I will not let my child be corrupted by this madness." She kissed the top of her daughter's forehead and let Ricardo stroke the babe's cheek before handing her over to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, we do not have much time. The Dark Lord is calling." Lucius swept around, the light reflecting off his pale blonde hair. "Narcissa, take Draco home. I will see you shortly." Narcissa Disapparated. "Ricardo, I will wait for you." Lucius knew this was a bad time, for tonight he might lose his old friend and comrade to their master.

In pure desperation, Ricardo pulled out a thick yellow envelope and handed it over to Dumbledore. He merely nodded before kissing his wife's cheek and followed Lucius out the study.

"Give her the letter on her 17th birthday. Thank you Dumbledore." She leaned over and pecked the old man's cheek. "Take care of my daughter, take care of my little Hermione." And with that she too swept out the study. She wiped a tear from her eye before joining hands with her husband and Lucius. With that the couple Disapparated to face Lord Voldemort's wrath.

…

Cold air rushed out to get the arrivers as they calmly walked to the path. Gnarled trees and the black shade made them blend in easily. They took a sharp turn and a left to the cold lair their master was residing.

"How nice of you to finally join us." Voldemort waved a bony figure towards the chairs at this right. They sat in the chairs. "Would you like to enlighten me with what took you so long, Valéry?"

"No my lord."

"Tonight I will go and kill the Potters. Then we can discuss more pressing issues, like meeting the Valéry child." He smiled, but it lacked warmth and was filled with cold malice. "How is your darling daughter?"

"She is healthy my lord." Clariza looked her cold master in the eyes her meaning quite clear; you lay a single finger on her and I will kill you.

"Tut, tut, tut. I did not mean it that way Clariza, but enlighten me. Why did you not bring the young Valéry heiress to the meeting like I requested."

"She was sleeping." Everyone in the room knew she was lying.

"Where is she?" Bellatrix screeched. "Answer the Dark Lord." Ricardo spoke up for the first time that night.

"She is somewhere safe. Somewhere we can't poison her soul with prejudice and filled her life with cold and evil." Bellatrix nose flared as she pulled out her wand. This was the man who had betrayed their information. Two green lights filled the room.

…

Dumbledore held little Hermione and arrived at an old house. It was tall, about 2 floors. An old swing was out in the front with the newly cut grass. Dumbledore took lengthy strides until he reached the Granger residence. He knocked twice to see a young man open the door. The young man looked down at the bundle in Dumbledore's arms. He looked back up gratefully.

"You have no idea how much this means to us, Dumbledore." The woman spoke up, and wrapped her arms around the bundle.

"We'll take care of her." The man spoke up.

"Her parents want her to read this a little before her seventeenth birthday." He handed the man the yellow envelope.

"You mean before the transformation."

"Yes. She will need to be protected as there is so much danger she is in. Between her and Harry, the Dark Lord will want her on his side." Dumbledore said gravely. "I shall see you soon." And with that he Disapparated to the Dursley's residence.


	3. Chapter 1

The Reveal

The girl cautiously walked downstairs, trying to not stir her parents slumber. It was only around 2 AM and the girl was starving. She just ate not too long ago, but she blamed it all on puberty. Hermione was sick of waking up in the middle of the night to steal food from the refrigerator. She licked her lips and took out the milk jug. She opened it up and drank it in a few gulps. It sloshed around sloppily getting over her tank top and black shorts. Yet Hermione was still not satisfied and began to search through the food. She ate some Chinese and continued to search. Suddenly she got a whiff of something, blood. She followed the smell to a package of raw beef. She shook her head trying to stop herself. Although her body recoiled, she took and ripped open the package. Slowly she took a handful and put it in her mouth. It was cold, wet, but delicious. She took another mouthful and started to shovel it into her mouth and gorged herself. When Hermione was done, she took and put the empty container in the trash can. She passed by a mirror, but stopped to see her reflection.

Her hair was matted, her face smeared with traces of blood. Raw meat clung to her white tank top and her fingernails. But that wasn't the part that scared her. Her eyes were gone, filled with black. Her heart stopped when the first wave of pain struck. It felt as if a truck was running over her flat stomach. Again another wave of pain struck her. She screamed and dropped to the ground. She laid there thrashing, screaming out for help but no one was there. Her senses failed her as the ringing of pain took over and she could not breathe. Her breath came in short bursts and she shook uncontrollably. Her stomach was doing flips over and over again as every bone in her body felt as if it was breaking. She desperately tried to curl up into a ball. Instead she closed her eyes and let the pain take over.

"Hermione! Daniel, call the paramedics." Lisa Granger leaned over her daughter's thrashing body.

"They would not know how to help her. She has to do this on her own." Daniel Granger looked down at the girl.

"Please, she's dying." Lisa screamed at her husband. He merely shook his head and held one of Hermione's hands.

Hermione opened her eyes. The light entered her room and the rose, plush comforter supported her sore back. Ugh, what the hell happened to me last night, she thought. Her head ached and her stomach bubbled. She looked in the mirror to see if there were any marks on her body from last night. There was a change but not in a negative way. Hermione gasped.

Her hair was down to her waistline, for it had grown 6 inches. It was no longer unruly and frizzy; instead it was sleek and wavy. Her hair has gone from plain brown to brown with honey and cocoa highlights and undertones. Her deep brown doe-like eyes and a heart shaped face had given her a face of an angel. But it would not be complete without the cute nose and full, plump lips. But that was not all that came with the beautiful transformation. She had grown to 5ft 6in instead of her previous 4ft 11inch status. Her long legs were toned and her skin had a light toned sheen. Her breast was escaping non-existent bra and looked more around a D. In other words, the bookworm was now a supermodel. She pulled a jacket over her head and a pair of jeans. The blood that was there last night was gone. Hermione walked out her room when she heard talking. Normally she couldn't hear anything from her room on the second floor.

"Albus, her birthday is tomorrow. Do you think we should give her the letter?" Daniel asked in a hushed tone.

"Albus you should have seen her last night. There was so much blood and the thrashing." Lisa stopped. "And the blood curdling screams she let out. Why was it so painful for her? I couldn't … stop… it." She choked out.

"It is their blood that causes them the pain. But I believe she is awake now so we can better explain this to her." Albus said. Hermione started down the stairs where she saw Daniel comforting her mother.

"Hello Professor. What do we owe the pleasure?" Hermione said smiling sweetly, pretending here was nothing wrong.

"Hermione, dear, I think you will need to sit down for this." Lisa looked up and patted her face with a white handkerchief.

"Look, I heard what you guys were saying about blood from upstairs. What is going on?" _I need answers_, she thought. Daniel reached over and placed an old crinkled, yellow envelope in her hands.

"We aren't your real parents. Your adopted, Mione," Lisa said slowly as Hermione stared at her with disbelief. Hermione could not believe it. She had brown hair like her parents. But she was different. For one, she was taller. For another, they had straight hair and blue eyes. This would mean she was adopted and her real parents were probably wizards. Hermione sat back in the chair and rubbed her soft forehead.

"Is this from my real parents?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said gravely. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the envelope. Out fell a letter. She picked it up and opened it to see elegant handwriting.

Dear Hermione,

By the time you got this letter, you're almost 17 years old and we could not protect you. I know you must be confused by your current predicament and I am truly sorry about that. I feel as though I have failed you as a parent but the least I can do is tell you about your heritage.

Your father and I are Veelas which makes you one too. You are the descendent of two of the most powerful Veela clans of the century. I cannot stress to you the importance of this. Your father was a Death Eater and I was forced into it after I married him. We didn't enjoy the life we lived but we were so overjoyed when we found out I was with child, with you. We were going to leave but you came early. Earlier than expected and Voldemort wanted to kill all the children born in the summer. Ricardo, your father, could not risk it.

We switched over to work with the Order of the Phoenix as spies. That's when Voldemort said he wanted to use you. Use your power to take over the world.

Mione you are more powerful than you realize. But first, to have better access to that power you must find your mate. I believe you already know something about Veela and their mates. You have 9 months after your birthday to find and mark him.

I wish I could tell you more and I wish I could see you grow up. But my time has run out and I must give you the chance to live. Ask Albus Dumbledore for the keys to the estate and your Gringotts account. You are the lost Valéry heiress and Dumbledore will help you understand everything. I am sorry I was such a horrible mother and I hope you will not hold that against me. PS: There is a locket from your father in your room.

Happy Birthday, My Hermione,

From your Mother and Father

Clariza and Ricardo Valéry

Hermione read the letter over and over again. She couldn't understand it.

"Does that mean..."

"Does that mean you are a pureblood? Then yes, you are a pureblood. You are a famous legend to the pureblood families." Albus said quietly. Hermione thought back to all the times Slytherins eased her and she laughed. Daniel and Lisa looked a bit more relaxed at the sight of their "daughter" laughing.

"What the hell! You let me get picked on for 4 years being called a fucking 'mudblood' and then you tell me I am from the most powerful pureblood/veela family of the century. Congratulations, but April Fool's Day was over 4 months ago." Hermione screeched from the top of her lungs causing Lisa to jump in her seat.

"I am sorry, that was uncalled for. I just can't wrap my head around this." She put her head into her hands and began to pace around the room. "What did Clariza mean when she said I was a Veela? I'm not beautiful and Veelas are supposed to be beautiful 24/7. I just woke up looking like this."

"Hermione, you were always a Veela. You just had two sides fighting for dominance in the looks department." Daniel said quietly.

"You are a very powerful Veela and we had to move you or else you would have ended up a Death Eater." Hermione cringed as he said the word.

"So my parents were Veelas that worked for Voldemort. And because they were the most powerful Veelas of their time and they had me, I am more powerful than them. Thus, Voldemort's appeal for me and that is why he wants me to join his army. "The other three nodded.

"And I have to find a mate in 9 months or else I will die, is that correct?" Hermione stood with her arms crossed. Again they nodded. She walked over to the fireplace. "I have a birthday party to go to . I will see you later. I will see you soon headmaster."

"I will see you too, Ms. Valéry. Might I add happy birthday to the Head Girl." He said the twinkle back in his eyes. Hermione smiled and mouthed a small thank you.

"The Burrow."

**AN: I have to go away on a vacation without my laptop and won't be able to update for a little over a month. So I am going to try and get out as many chapters as I can. I do not own these characters, JK Rowling does.**


	4. Chapter 2

**AN:**** First, I had to change the rating thanks to this chapter because of alcohol reference and dirty dancing. Second, I sent a copy of this to my very best Harry Potter fan friend and she said she was slightly confused by the last chapter. So basically, Hermione is undergoing her transformation into a full blown Veela. The next day her appearance is enhanced and her senses are improved. She is still has one more stage until she is done. Hermione learns from Albus Dumbledore and the Grangers that she is the lost Valéry (pronounced Val-our-éa) heiress and she is indeed a pureblood. Unable to accept the news, she makes an excuse to visit her friends at the Burrow. Sorry if you, the readers, were confused. Don't hesitate to let me know. On a brighter note, I got my first review.**

**AAN:**** This is 7****th**** year, Draco is just becoming a Death Eater, and obviously Dumbledore is alive. The final battle has not taken place yet.**

**Henben:**** Thank you so much as my first reviewer. I had read lots of stories about Draco as a Veela, and a few with Hermione as a Veela. Unfortunately, Hermione was a muggleborn in those and, as much as I love the character, her story failed to keep my attention. So I thought I would change everything up a bit. **

**_On to the story:_**

Chapter 3

The Birthday

Hermione landed on her butt as she fell out the fireplace. Stupid Floo system, she thought as she stepped out and wiped off her jeans. She looked around and saw the familiar place she considered her second home. A soft giggling sound erupted from the kitchen. She turned to her left and, with her improved hearing, followed the sound.

"So do you think Mione will like it?"

"Are you kidding? You know she loves books." Hermione sighed. They bought her a new book every year.

"Well, I got her something that will spark a sudden interest from the male population." Hermione heard Ginny say. Hermione groaned inwardly.

"I don't think Mione is ready to date yet."

"God Ron, she is seventeen years old. You have already had your first kiss and I have already had my first four boyfriends. I think it is safe to say she is ready to wake up." Hermione leaned against the door frame to see her friends sitting around a small box. She cleared her throat getting their attention.

"Bloody hell… I mean, hello. I'm Ron Weasley, can I help you?" Ron got up and walked over to her and held out his hand. Hermione giggled and lightly slapped it away.

"Ron, it's me Hermione." She said between fits of laughter.

"Herms?" Harry looked at her, "Um, wow, you look different."

"See boys, you have made Hermione feel so inferior to the male population that she went and used some beauty spells." Ginny argued. Hermione faked a hurt look, leaking a little tear.

"You don't think I am beautiful."

"Oh no, I did not mean it like that." Ginny put her hands up.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? Your birthday isn't until tomorrow." Ron whined dragging Hermione out the kitchen. He was still taller than her at 6ft 5in and his hair was more auburn like his sister's. Harry stepped up behind him. His sparkling green eyes and his untidy hair stayed the same along with his slim frame. But now he had some muscle and stood two inches shorter than Ron. Ginny, now Harry's girlfriend, stood a little taller than Hermione with her hair reaching her shoulders.

"That is what I needed to talk to you about. Can we go up to your room? What I am about to say is private." She whispers. The trio looks at the panicked look on her face; it was no longer glowing with laughter. Ron merely nods and begins to trek up to the top floor.

When they entered, Hermione took note that his room still looked junky. Pig was whizzing around in his cage, hyperactive as ever. Quidditch posters littered the walls and empty chocolate frog containers covered the floor.

"Mum told you to clean your room weeks ago." Ginny whispered, clearly disgusted by her brother's room.

"I did clean it, but Harry came by and well it got dirty again." Ron's ears slowly turned a slight pink. Hermione closed the door behind her and sat on the bed across from Harry's.

"What do you guys know about the Valéry family?" she asked in all seriousness. The childlike qualities completely disappeared from her face, leaving an expression full of grave, poise, and grief.

"They were the most powerful pureblood family of the age. More powerful than the Malfoys, might I add, though they were thought to be close friends. But they were also Death Eaters. They were big supporters of You-Know-Who and were one of his most honored. There were rumors that they were Veelas, derived from the oldest and the greatest dark magic clans. He wanted them because they were power hungry. They were killed the same night as Harry's parents. Something about changing sides and leaking information to the Order. There is a legend about the family though. It was believed before they perished at the hands of You-Know-Who they had a daughter. The lost Valéry heiress who was sent away to protect her from her parents fate. But it is mostly legend; only pureblood families know these stories. Why do you ask?" Ron finished.

"She probably read it in a book somewhere." Harry joked lightly. Hermione took a deep breath and told them what happened that night and in the morning.

"I'm the lost heiress. It makes sense. At least when you ponder it for an hour." She shook her hands.

"I am best friends with a bloody Veela. Now I really feel bad about the Yule Ball." Ron grasped her hands and held them as she cried out.

"I guess you should read the letter." She handed it to Harry while Ginny rubbed her back and she leaned into Ron. "I have to find a mate in 9 months or else I'll die. How do you cope with that? I know I should be happy about turning 17 and being Head Girl, but I can't."

"It will be okay. When do you have to start looking for your soul mate?"

"The clock starts ticking the moment I turn seventeen." Hermione gulped.

"Well, you have help in the looks department to find your mate." Ginny joke lightly. Hermione gave a weak laugh.

"This is pretty clear. Hermione is a pureblood and a Veela." Harry confirmed.

"Can we stop talking about it? I thought it would help, but all I can think about is my impending death." Ginny took her downstairs for some food.

Hermione awoke the next day curled up Ron's bed. It smelled of chocolate frogs and almond spice. Funny, the way things smell after you become a Veela, Hermione smiled. After a lot of coaxing, the boys convinced her to stay in their room. She walked downstairs and welcomed the smell of breakfast.

"Happy birthday Hermione!" The entire Weasley family and Harry screamed happily. She smiled instantly remembering the events from the night before when Fred and George took turns hitting on her, before they realized who she was.

Everything from eggs to toast to mini cakes was laid out on the table. A wonderful birthday breakfast feast, she thought. She sat between Harry and Ron and began helping herself. The entire Weasley family took the news well, although Fleur constantly shot her looks. Ginny told her that Bill told her there was nothing to be jealous of. She giggled quietly.

"Thanks guys. For everything." Hermione said. She started competing with Ron over who could have more on their plate and finish it faster. Hermione surprisingly won and the day continued without complaint.

…

"Come on, just a little makeup."

"I am pretty enough without it Gin. I love you, but I am still me. I may have more confidence, anger, and pride running through me but I am still the same girl you met 5 years ago." Hermione had done some reading up on Veelas which revealed them to be quick thinkers, short tempered and narcissistic. She grinned as she took one last look at her reflection. Oh god, I'm turning superficial, she thought. The boys decided that they would take her out to a club for her sweet seventeenth.

She linked arms with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Together they Disapparated to Anapneo Deletrius.

…..

A young man downed another glass of firewhiskey. His chiseled pale face glowed in the lights. He turned to his best mate Blaise, who was dancing with two witches in the middle of the floor. His pale eyes narrowed slightly and his trademark smirk came onto his face. Draco Malfoy gracefully got up from his seat and tapped Blaise on the shoulder. His friend looks back at him with an annoyed expression but left his company.

"What was that for?" Blaise seethed.

"Well for one, the witch on the right was trying to take your wallet and the witch on the left was trying to take your wand." Draco replied calmly. "No need to thank me, Zambini." His friend was no longer paying attention to Draco. Instead Blaise set his sights on the brunette on Ron Weasley's arm. She wore a short, tight red dress with 3 inch heels.

"Draco, Weasel has got a girlfriend. It is a pity. She could do so much better." Draco took a look at her.

"I completely agree." They watched as the witch on Ron's arm let go of him arm and kiss his cheek. Ron turned slightly pink.

…

"Ron, if you aren't comfortable dancing, go have a drink with Harry. But I am going to lose it." She kissed his cheek before going to the middle of the dance floor. Ginny tapped her shoulder and handed her a small glass of firewhiskey. She threw her head back and drank it, burning her throat slightly on the way down.

"Thank you. Sure you don't want to dance?"

"Of course I am but first I have to find Harry." Hermione giggled. Ginny did not want to be groped by a bunch of half-drunk men.

…

"If you aren't going to make a move on that girl, I will." Blaise threatened as he peered through the sea of bodies looking for her. The dimming lights made it harder to see.

"Fine." Draco laughed.

"See if you can get her number. I want it." Blaise yelled to him.

Draco found her swaying her hips in the middle of the crowd. She seemed to sense his presence behind her as she fixed herself to see him. The two started to dance in the middle. She was really good dancer and knew how to make her hips and butt look good dancing, Draco thought to himself.

Hermione was too busy trying to remember where she had seen that face before. She dropped to the floor and came back up, gyrating her tush against his thighs. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A fast muggle song came on and she was just too drunk to care (insert song Cassie-Me &U). Draco saw what she was doing and placed his hands on her hips.

"You're a really good dancer." He whispered in her ear. In Hermione's mind, it was the voice of an angel, rugged but soft. She smiled as she sniffed in the scent of firewhiskey, honey, pine, and some type of French cologne. Instinctively, she turned on the Veela charm.

"And you have a really sexy voice." She whispered back seductively. "And I want to know what else you can do." She pulled her head back to see his wide, surprised eyes before pulling his collar down to her as she kissed him. Her toes curled as a fire ignited between them. They were still partially dancing until he ran his hands through her hands. His scent was like rolling in ecstasy or an exotic fantasy. To Draco, this was the first kissed that ever had some kind of spark. He felt his blood rush as he kissed her soft lips. No one else in the room existed at that moment. He pulled away for a second to see a pair or chocolate eyes stare back at him. She blushed and turned, running away to Ginny.

"What was that?" Blaise asked from behind him. "Did you get her number?" Draco merely shook his head stunned before Disapparating with Blaise.

Hermione touched her lips and thought of his intoxicating scent. Her first kiss. This has been the best birthday ever, she thought before joining her friends.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you Nicoleeeee-wuvs-you for bringing Blaise's name to my attention. I had already had Zambini from a previous class assignment so my autocorrect thought it would be that. Thanks for the reviews guys. But I think we all know who her mate is. This story may start out mushy, but it will evolve into something twisted and sinister. **

The Ride to Hogwarts

Draco swirled his glass in his long slender fingers. His silver-gray eyes wandered back to the black wall in front of him. Today he would be heading back to Hogwarts as Head Boy, but he couldn't get that girl out his mind. The one who gave him the mind blowing kiss, the one that had run away. He had finally managed to convince himself that she left because she had a boyfriend. That was all.

"D-man, you have got to snap out of it?" Blaise snapped his dark fingers in front of his eyes.

"What if I don't see her again?" I've developed this strange sort of obsession, he thought. "I want to send a thank you card to the block that taught her to kiss." He followed with a laughed.

"You never did tell me what she tastes like. I know what her body looks like, but what does she taste like?" Blaise had never seen his friend this way. Draco was the Slytherin sex god and did not obsess over girls. He had slept with most of the girls in their house, a few Ravenclaws, and one Hufflepuff. But here he was, losing his mind over a girl he kissed two weeks ago.

"She has very soft lips," Draco smiled, "They taste like mint, spice, and a little sugar. Maybe a hint of cinnamon, but I don't really care. She tastes lovely." He sighed and finished packing his trunk.

"You have been whipped by Weaselbee's girlfriend! Do you think she goes to Hogwarts?"

"I have never seen her before, but I hope so. Ready to go Blaise."

"You bet I am."

….

Ginny climbed the stairs to Ron's room. For some unknown reason, Hermione had kicked them out the room and locked the door at 2 in the morning. Not even _Alohomora _would work. Ginny knocked on the door twice, but there was no response. Just a few days ago, Hermione had been so angry. She told them that she had her first kiss with some blonde git she didn't even know thanks to her intoxication.

_"Reducto_!" Ginny blasted the door and walked in before muttering _Reparo_. She turned around to see a pair of black wings spread out. They fluttered a bit as Hermione turned to face her. Her eyes were a full black, her hair was ruffled. Her nails had elongated into claws and 7 inch fangs shined as she opened her mouth at Ginny.

"You scared me, Gin." She hissed as she jumped up. As stealthy as a lion, she snuck up to Ginny and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Don't ever scare me again." She roughly let go and backed away, surprised at what she did. The fangs retracted and the wings slowly reentered her back, blood dripping down from their entry points. Her eyes returned to normal as she backed away, tears falling freely.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to. I just lost control." Ginny put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What was that? I thought the Veela women grew beaks."

"I don't know, I know I didn't grow one but now I have exactly nine months to find my mate and mark him." Hermione leaned against the wall for support.

"Are you okay? Why did you kick the boys out last night?'

"Remember how I told you about that night when I ate raw meat. I started to feel the same way again and I didn't want them to see me throwing up blood." Hermione added shyly.

"You threw up blood last night."  
"I think that is why I feel weak. I had so much blood lost but I cleaned it up." She pulled a chocolate frog from between Ron's mattress sheets. She stuffed it in her mouth before it could jump away. She moaned as the food traveled down her stomach.

"Is there something I can get you?" Ginny looked her friends worried. She had never seen her friend that angry or scared or weak.

"Can you get some food, fixed Ronald style?" Hermione grinned as Ginny lost her frown. "And a nice hot shower since retracting wings is a nasty business."

...

Draco sat in the head compartment with Blaise as he waited for the Head Girl. They had not seen Weasel and Potter arrive with the Mystery girl. Blaise was thoroughly convinced that she was a Hogwarts student.

"I'm glad I don't have to be in the same compartment as Parkinson." Draco smirked. She had improved look wise, no longer looking like a pug, and was worthy of manly attention. Unfortunately, her personality just got worse.

"Hey, I'll have your seconds just to do you a favor." Zabini winked. Whilst laughing, they failed to notice Hermione's entrance of the train.

Hermione had been uncomfortable as soon as she made it to Platform 9 and ¾. Most of the boys she had grown up with did not recognize her and tried to flirt with her. She politely declined. _How am I supposed to find my mate now, _she thought,_ if every guy in school is pining for me and I don't feel attracted to them. _She fixed her plunged cut brown top and headed for the Head Compartment with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"I don't want you to tell the boys what you saw today." Hermione whispered, she had been practicing how to keep her wings retracted as they fluttered against her skin.

"I promise I won't tell a soul." Ginny crossed her heart, a Muggle signal Hermione taught her.

"I have to go to the Head Compartment and no doubt a certain ferret will be there." She winked at them and ruffled Harry and Ron's hair. Blaise looked out his compartment for a second to see that girl messing with Harry and Ron.

"Draco, she is on the train." Draco jumped up and looked out to make sure Zabini was not messing with him. "Let's go torture our favorite people."

"Potty and Weasel, I guess Granger finally realized she could do much better than the two of you." Draco sneered, his sight on the girl between both boys. She was more beautiful than he remembered.

"Oh sod off Malfoy, you don't know what you're talking about." Ron said whipping out his wand. The girl glared at him and pushed his wand down.

"What did you do that for Mione?" Harry asked flabbergasted. Draco and Blaise looked at one another.

"I don't want Ron going to detention so early in the school year. I'm going to the Head compartment now. I love you guys." Hermione strutted up to a dumbfounded Malfoy and a slightly amused Zabini.

"Well will you move?" She tried to keep her head down and let that intoxicating scent fill her nostrils. She pushed between them and took a bigger whiff . It smelled of honey, pine, and some type of French cologne. She had smelt that before but where. Blaise looked at Draco.

"You kissed a Gryffindor, but with a body like that I don't care. I am going to the wc." Blaise did not want to get caught up in the madness. Draco glared at his friend before reentering the compartment.

Hermione sat down, her mini skirt rising an inch. "Hello Head Boy. So I believe we should discuss the start of the Quidditch Season and if there should be any dances. I personally think we should have a Halloween Ball." She held her breath as she talked. The smell was radiating off Draco in waves that called to her. It begged for her attention and holding on the chair was the only thing keeping her from jumping his bones.

"So Mudblood Granger used some beauty spells this year to get Weaselbee to be her boyfriend. Pathetic." Draco sat across from her and sneered. Usually Malfoy's insults didn't bother her, but now they got under her skin. She stood and placed a single finger under his chin.

"For one, my eyes are up here Malfoy. I do think a little ferret like you should know not to look at my cleavage. If I wanted Ron's attention, I would have cast beauty charms on myself in fourth year. Fortunately, God thinks I deserve the body of a goddess. Don't you agree?" she smiled coyly at him before she continued. "I think for this year, we should be civil to one another Malfoy. But never call me Mudblood again. I may be a know-it-all, but I am not a mudblood bitch that you can push around this year." She pulled her finger from beneath his chin. Silver gray pools looked into chocolate laced with gold lakes. She silently smacked herself for getting too close to him. Hermione pulled hack and sat across from Draco, smirking like a Slytherin.

Draco had always been surprised by Hermione but this took it to a whole new level.

"I think I can call you whatever I want, but I will try to act civil to you this year." He stared at her eyes for another second. She let out a small smile.

"But what happened to you Granger? When we left last year, your body still looked similar to a boy's." Hermione smirked back at him before standing again. She took a good look at his lean figure, which was slightly built due to years of Quidditch.

"I just grew up into a woman. You weren't complaining that night at the club. I am going to find my real friends now." Hermione strutted back out and walked down to find her friend's compartment. She threw open the door and sat next to Ron.

"Did the git bother you?" He asked.

"I think I found my mate." Hermione blurted. "And that is why I had to leave so fast, because I think he is the guy from the club." Harry and Ginny stopped making out and looked at her with sudden interest.

"And there is not a chance I will be able to mark him." She said defeated.

"Who is it!" Ginny squealed.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: So basically, this chapter is mush. I have two homework assignments to do as well as a paper. Now I am suffering from acute writer's block. I promise to write a better Chapter 6 because 5 is likely to be crappy as well.**

Conformations

"What? Why the hell did you pick that ferret to be your bloody soul mate!" Ron screamed at her, making her flinch.

"Ron, I don't think Hermione would choose Malfoy if she had a choice." Harry said quietly.

"But it's still her choosing him. She did that at the club… Wait, you had your first real snog with Draco Malfoy!" Ron yelled at her, but Hermione was tired of listening to him yell.

"You know what Ron, I am sick of listening to you scream. If you didn't know, my hearing has drastically improved so you are giving me a migraine." She yelled back. "And why, in my right mind, would I choose Draco Malfoy? Harry's right. I don't pick my mate, the veela in me chooses someone that they think I have the most chemistry with. As for the kiss, I was drunk thanks to your sister." Her eyes began to fill with black, her chest rising and falling. Ron's eyes widened and he backed away. Ginny and Harry sat her down as she glared at Ron.

"I would never do anything with that ferret if I had a choice." She choked out. " Why would I purposely let my life hang on a thread. The thread being held by Malfoy and he has the option to cut it." She laughed bitterly. "I may act crazing sometimes but I am not suicidal." The black eyes slowly faded out bring back out the chocolate ones.

"You know what. I think I'll prove it. I am going to kiss Draco Malfoy just to see if he was the same guy from the club." Hermione knew that answer would sate her inner veela. It craved to touch Draco, to kiss him, and to be wrapped in his arms. She practically added a bounce to her step as she walked to find him, followed closely by Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

…

Draco left the head compartment in search of Blaise. He let out a soft sigh, that conversation was a bust.

_She must like you Draco because she kissed you two weeks ago, _his conscience pressed.

_But she ran off,_ he countered

_Hermione remembered that it was you she snogged that night, not Weasel_

"D-man are you okay? You look sort of dazed."

"I am fine." Draco snapped at Blaise. "She remembers that night."

"Is that bad?"

"She taunted me with it. The Gryffindor Virginal Princess is a little vixen. She literally flirted with me."

"Maybe she wants to change that status with the Slytherin Prince. Of course, his loyal squire is here as backup for her." Draco smirked at his friend.

"Drakie-Poo." Oh shit, he thought.

"What Parkinson?" he turned around to a raven haired girl who was super slim, but wasn't very tall. Granger had nice legs, so creamy, wait… what, stop thinking that way Draco. He mentally slapped himself.

"I missed you." She leaned in to kiss him but he turned his head in disgust. The kiss landed on his cheek and Pansy glowed.

"I didn't miss you Pansy." Draco growled.

"Drakie-Poo is that any way to talk to a lady." Blaise got punched in the arm for that comment.

"That isn't my name."

"Pansy, Draco got himself a girlfriend over the break. She's tall, a brunette with nice highlights and lowlights, all natural I believe. She had way more curves than you and she's way prettier." Blaise knew it would make Pansy's blood boil. Sure enough, her face slowly lost color as she turned to Draco.

"You did WHAT!" Pansy reached her hand back to slap him, but it connected with something else. Hermione's hand had a tight hold of Pansy's wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hermione said softly as she let go. Harry and the others looked into the Slytherin compartment.

"I don't know who you are, but he deserves it. I am his girlfriend." Hermione raised a single eyebrow at her before turning to Draco.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back with your Gryffindork friends?" Draco sneered.

"I just need to check and see if you're the same guy I danced with at the club." With that statement, she pushed Blaise to the side and closed the compartment door.

Yet everyone could see her through the glass. Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck. She kissed him, slowly running her hands through his soft hair. It wasn't gelled as she ran her fingers through it. He held her face in one hand and her waist in the other. Her toes curled and her veela took over. Still kissing Draco, she pressed him against a wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. His scent was so overpowering, her mouth ached as it begged her to release her fangs. She disentangled herself from him and ended the kiss.

"I felt the same spark I felt that night at the club." Draco let her go. Not that he wanted to, but he was glad there was a wall behind him for some kind of support. She had kissed him as if the world was ending.

"I know." She licked her lips, pulling her forehead away from his, their noses no longer touching. Then Hermione did what she did best, she left.

…

"He's my mate. I read somewhere that the fangs only threaten to come out when you are kissing them." She felt her teeth again to make sure her fangs weren't showing. Ron paled.

"Fangs, as in vampire fangs?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Which means, I am going to die at 17."

"But he responded well to it."

"I turned on my veela charm. I want him to like me for me, not because I have to keep cranking up the automatic attraction dial."

"Oh," Was all Ron and Harry could muster.

"But can't you just keep the charm up and then mark him." Ginny asked.

"Gin, there are 3 stages to mating. The first is finding the mate, the second is getting the mate to accept you, and the final is the marking which is done through sexual intercourse."

"But I thought the ferret was the Slytherin Sex God. He should enjoy that part."

"The third is weird though. I would have to mark him and have him mark me, share blood, all while having sex. That is pretty graphic. I don't want to sleep with anyone who doesn't love me." Hermione groaned at the last part throwing her head into her hands, trying to soothe her throbbing temples.

"How do you find all this stuff out?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Dumbledore gave me some journals of my real parents from Valéry manor. It's a really beautiful place. It's radiates opulence and splendor. The journals are really evocative but at the same time they're pretty straight forward." Hermione replied with obvious candor. "Did I mention, if Draco hooks up with any other girl, I lose the amount of time I can live."

….

"Mr. Malfoy, can I talk to you in private?" Shortly after Hermione left, Albus Dumbledore approached the Head Boy.

"Certainly," They sat down in the Heads Compartment and cast a silencing charm. "What would you like to talk about Professor?"

"I would like to inform you about our dear Head Girl. I believe it is fit for you to learn about your past history together. Your parents were very good friends of the Valérys and when they had their little girl, the two of you were betrothed. But due to the Valérys being pure Veelas, their daughter was also pure Veela. It was hard to betroth the two of you, so your parents and the Valérys had me give the girl traits similar to yours and you to her." Dumbledore began.

"Why are you telling me all this? I already know that I was once betrothed to the lost heiress."

"Veela choose based on compatibility. And from what I witnessed today, Draco, you and Hermione are quite compatible."

"Are you trying to imply Granger is the lost Valéry heiress?" Draco smirked but it slowly disappeared.

"That is the truth, Draco. I knew you were a smart thinker like Hermione." Dumbledore told Draco the events that happened that devastating night 16 ½ years ago.

"Wait, I'm engaged to Granger?"


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: This is a really long chapter.. I finished my work and I am now out of school. I got awards for best poetry and most likely to become an author, as well as Best ELA Student of the Year. I had so much inspiration. Unfortunately it left me when I got on the computer. Some parts are really good and others crappy. But thanks to some ice cream ( wink wink) and some turkey burgers and fries, I manage to make this one of the longest chapters you will probably see. That is only to make up for the fact I won't be able to post until September. Thanks for the reviews. This is a pretty morbid chapter including a devious Albus Dumbledore, a violent Draco, and an emotional Hermione. Love you and don't stop reviewing so I know how to improve my work. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

Misdemeanors- Detego Detectum

Hermione got off the train with Harry and Ron. Ginny had decided she wanted to see her other 6th year friends. They saw a familiar half giant ahead of them.

"Hagrid, how are you?" Harry ran up to the man and gave him a hug. Hagrid proceeded to squeeze the living daylights out of Ron and Hermione.

"You all got so big. This is your last year here." Hagrid wiped away a large tear.

"I have to help the first years with Mal-ferret. I'll see you at the feast." She left her friends to find Malfoy.

"There you are. I have been looking for you everywhere. Come on, we have to go help the first years." Hermione gently tugged his arm toward the first years. He snatched his arm back, crossing his arms.

"Don't touch me." He seethed. It wouldn't take a genius for someone to figure out he was angry. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Okay." she turned to the new group of Hogwart students. "My name is Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy. We are this year's Head Boy and Head Girl. We'll be leading you up to the boats. This way first years." Draco thought back to his discussion with Dumbledore.

_"Does she know about all of this?" Draco asked after the first few minutes of shock._

_"All Hermione knows is that she is the Valéry heiress. She knows nothing about her engagement to you." Dumbledore replied._

_"Is the school going to know about this?" he ran his hands through his disheveled hair._

_"Tonight at dinner I will announce the finding of the heiress, but they will not know that she is engaged to you or that she is a veela." Draco snapped his head up at the last part._

_"If she is a veela then why is the engaged to me? Won't she have a mate or something that she has to spend the rest of her life with?" Draco knew it was futile to argue with the Headmaster but he wanted answers._

_"One can only hope that you are her mate." With a flourish of his robes, Dumbledore left a troubled Draco in the compartment._

_"Wait, does she know that you're going to inform the entire school."_

_"No, she doesn't."_

Draco looked back at Hermione. The girl was quick, sharp, and at times insolent. But that didn't stop Draco from looking at the similarities between him and her. That girl is going to be happy with whoever her mate is, Draco thought. Why he felt so forlorn was an ambiguous to him. Together, Hermione and Draco got the first years into the boats and headed. Once they had the first years loaded into the boat with Hagrid, they made their way back to the carriages. The trek was long and slow, as they pass the trees and bushes leading up to the castle.

"So, excited for this year?" Hermione was trying to get a sound other than rustling and crunching leaves. She missed Draco's voice. The pure, angelic bliss it sent her too was drawing her closer to him. She tried to keep her veela from touching his face.

"Okay fine, don't talk to me." Hermione grumbled. Silence surrounded them like a miss. But it didn't matter. They soon reached the carriages. Draco's expressionless face changed to one full of hostility.

_"Muffliato,"_ Draco pulled out his wand and pointed the carriage door. Then he turned back to Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione looked at him confused.

"Don't give me that innocent look, Granger. Why didn't you tell me you're a pureblood? Or do you just love Muggle filth so much that you still want to be considered a mudblood?" Draco pointed his wand at her throat. Hermione tried to keep her composure. She didn't want to hurt Draco, he meant to much to her.

"Who told you?" she kept her head held above the point of the wand.

"Professor Dumbledore told me today. So why did you lie?" Draco forced the tip into the hollow base of her throat.

"I just found out this summer as well. The day before my birthday to be exact." She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. It was like being stalked by a predator, a sudden look could set him off.

"We aren't exactly friends Draco, so you can't expect me to tell you about my life."

"One would think differently because of all the times you have kissed me." He sneered.

"The first time was because I was intoxicated. The second time it was for Ginny." She told the partial truth, she ached to kiss him. Stop thinking about him, Mione, get a hold of yourself, she mentally chanted.

"I don't believe you."

"You could kill me now or you can move your wand. The castle is right there." He quickly put the wand into his robes.

"This isn't over Valéry. Dumbledore is going to tell the entire school tonight about your true parentage. Until later, you filthy Mudblood." Draco quickly got out the carriage, leaving a stunned and hurt Hermione.

She exited the carriage and wiped away the silent tears that dripped down. Hermione straightened her hair and robes and walked into the castle. Hogwarts was still that second home which the Golden Trio couldn't wait to go to. She was still pondering her conversation with Draco as she reached to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron. The Great Hall was as majestic as ever with the four house tables in rows. There was Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, each sporting their own house colors.

Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes again. She had never felt so upset in her life, just because of Draco Malfoy. Curse that git, she thought. But it was not packed with as much malice as she would hope. It was flirty, saucy, sassy, and a little sultry.

"You okay, Mione." Ron patted her arm.

"Tell me I am screwed. Tell me the truth Ron. I am not going to get Malfoy to fall in love with me and I am not going to live to see my 18th birthday." Hermione took a glance at her friends.

"Did he do something?" Harry asked.

"Let me know and I'll hex that git."

"We had a brief altercation in the carriage. He looked like he wanted to kill me. And it was so… arduous because I just wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be okay." She admitted. Ron made a face bordering disgust and nausea. Harry just cringed at the idea of Hermione with that little snake. "He knows."

"That you are a veela." Ginny whispered looking her shoulder to make sure no one was listening in.

"No, that I'm a pureblood. It acted like I betrayed him. Yet I was the one being held at gunpoint." Ginny and Ron raised one eyebrow before Harry explained the Muggle expression.

"He also said something about Dumbledore… shit!" her face contorted into anger as she bit her bottom lip so hard she drew blood. She quickly ran her tongue over it.

"What?" the three asked in clear confusion.

"Dumbledore, he is going to …" she trailed off as Dumbledore started his speech after the sorting.

"… The third corridor is forbidden to any first year students. I will be proud to announce the Head Boy and Head Girl after dinner. For now, I would like to entertain you on an idea. Seventeen years ago, there was a powerful Pureblood family known as Valéry. They were killed by their Lord Voldemort. For those of you who know the rest of this tale, there was a rumor about their long lost daughter. The Lost Heiress as most historians call her. But she is no longer lost. Instead her parents hid her away for protection under an alias. The lost heiress went to Hogwarts for the last six years." A large amount of whispering ensued, mostly from the Slytherin table. Dumbledore held

"She is here for her seventh and final year. She is this year's Head Girl, Hermione Granger. Or should I say Hermione Valéry." Most of the Gryffindor table looked down at Hermione, who threw her head onto the table.

"This is a nightmare." She whispered, letting the tears out freely.

...

Blaise dropped his fork and Pansy choked on her pumpkin juice. The Slytherins were surprised that the little mudblood was really pureblood royalty. Pansy stood up looking over at the Gryffindor table.

"I can't find that blood traitor, Hermione Granger." Pansy did not know that the girl who had kissed Draco was Hermione.

"Wow, are you going to tell Auntie Cissa and godfather Lucius?" Blaise smirked.

"Shut it Zabini." Draco glared.

"You should really go out with her. You'll be living with her all year." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't listen to him Draco. You have me." Pansy stroked his arm and Draco leaned his head onto her shoulder. Whenever Blaise would piss him off, Pansy would be there. She may be annoying but sometimes, she is useful.

"Gryffindorks are blood traitors anyway. I still can't see the lost heiress. Where is the bushy head at?" Pansy continued to whine.

"Why are you still looking?" Draco looked at her, clearly angered by her constant head turning.

"I have to write my mother about this and she is going to want a picture." Pansy swatted her hand. Blaise snickered.

"Why did Dumbledore tell the entire school?"

"She wanted to have more fame than Pothead." Draco scowled. He didn't know why he felt so angry. He looked over in the direction of the Gryffindor table. He hated that girl with a passion, yet he was the only one that made him feel that passion in their kisses. He caught her eyes and watched as the tears fell down. She was pretty crying, he thought. Her eyes weren't red and puffy, they were as clear as her tears. Her nose had a faint pink glow and her mouth was in a frown. She had a mountain of food which she ate with exquisite manners unlike her friend Weasel, whom began to shovel through his own pile.

...

"Ron, stop eating like that. It is disgusting." Hermione moved over a bit. She looked at her food and began to eat, as fast as Ron, but not as sloppy. She drank her pumpkin juice with delicateness and went back to eating.

"Your manners are impeccable. Purebloods usually have good manners." Lavender Brown leaned over. The entire Gryffindor table couldn't recognize that girl as Hermione until she was surrounded by Ron and Harry. Hermione had been besieged by compliments from her fellow classmates but she didn't care. Her eyes connected Draco's again, blushing; she looked back down and caught sight of her appearance on her plate. She wiped her eyes.

"Mione, you have been crying a lot. Are you okay?" Harry stroked the back of her hand. She smiled at good-natured friend, happy that he cared.

"I'm trying to come into terms with my current situation. This year is going to ruin my emotional and mental health, not to mention shatter my dreams for the future." She didn't want to dwell on her fate. Let the chips fall as it may, live your life one day at a time, she thought.

The feast ended so time after and the plates were cleared away.

"This year's Head Boy is Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore started as he was cut off by the loud raucous sound of clapping, "and Head Girl is Hermione Valéry. I will need to see both heads after the Great Hall clears out. Have a good night."

Hermione and Draco approached the headmaster; one face full of grief while the other was full of vanity.

"You will have your own dorm. There will be a kitchenette and your own common room for homework and studying. You both will need to come up with your password." Dumbledore gave them two pieces of parchment and the pair left.

It was eerily quiet going to find their dorms. They soon reached a doorway in which there was a dragon wrapped around a young girl holding a rose.

"Have you decided on a password?"

"Pureblood supremacy" "Egotistical"

"I will take that as a no." the young girl giggled. Hermione took one look a Draco, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"How about _Detego Detectum?"_ Draco offered. He knows his Latin, she thought. She nodded briefly.

"Detego Detectum it is! Hope you enjoy sharing a bathroom." The girl said cheerfully.

The portrait door swung open to the common room. Draco was slightly taken aback by the beauty of the room. There was a perfect blend of Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. Two black arm chairs laced with red and a gold sofa with green pillows was surrounding the fireplace. The kitchenette was through the archway on the right, where there was an island and table. Hermione and Draco wordlessly head to their rooms. The door on the left had Hermione Valéry etched in it and the door on the right had Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's was a large double bed with plush gold pillows and a red comforter. A large mirror and desk was included as well as a bookshelf and Muggle TV. She smiled at that touch of home. She pulled open the door to see the bathroom. She thought it would be small but it was not.

The floors were encased in marble, the bath larger than the one in the prefect bathroom. Two double sinks were on the right wall and a glass cased cabinet held all the bath scents and bubbles. A large rain shower was on the opposite wall.

Hermione made her way back to the common room to see Draco sitting down staring at the fireplace.

"You're a prat, you know." Those were the first words out her mouth as she took a seat opposite of him.

"Is that why you were crying at dinner?"

"Yes," she could feel his mouth turn into a small smirk.

"Why do you feel the need to become more popular than Pothead? Couldn't stand the fact that you weren't as famous as him?"

"No, Dumbledore did that on his own. You think I asked for this don't you?"

"Of course, you're surrounded by the most famous boy in wizarding history and you are jealous."

"I would consider you to be jealous Malfoy. You obviously don't realize that I don't give a damn about popularity or blood status. "

"And why would I be jealous." His eyes turned into slits.

"Because people only hang out with you because they believe Lucius Malfoy would attack them. Did you honestly think people would adore you? You are just the bastard son of a slimy Death Eater." Draco's temper flared as he wrapped his hand around her neck and pinned her to the wall. Her hands slid up to his tugging it

"You know nothing about my father." He snapped into her ear. He gripped her throat tighter. "Where is your fight, Granger." He slid her body up the wall so her toes didn't touch the floor. Her face paled as she let her mate crush her larynx. The tighter he held it, the more he wanted her to kick and hit him. But she didn't do anything.

"I don't have any fight left in me because I don't want to hurt you." She wheezed. Draco eyes widened stunned as he realized what he did. He had never raised his hands to a woman before. He let go of Hermione's neck and she fell to the ground, trying to gain back her breath.

"Well aren't you going to hit me?" Draco looked at her limp form.

"Like I said, I don't want to hurt you. There isn't any fight in me left thanks to you."

"Why," She lifted her head to look him in the eye, the imprint of his fingers still on her neck. Hermione stood, wavering slightly, and headed to her room.

"Goodnight Draco." With that she closed the door. Draco sat on the floor and stared at the ceiling. He absently felt his arm, wondering if that was causing his sudden rushes of anger. He lifted his sleeve to show the Dark Mark in all its glory. _I'm so sorry_, he thought before heading to his room. _Please forgive me Hermione._

…

Minerva McGonagall patiently waited for Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape to return from their brisk walk. She sat in one of the chairs drinking a small cup of water. Her glasses slid a little as she jumped.

"Ah Minerva, what was it that you wanted to talk with me about? You seemed quite urgent to speak with me. I hope you don't mind Severus being here."

"It is probably about that girl isn't it." Snape said disdainfully.

"Why did you tell the other students? That would only notify the Dark Lord and his followers." McGonagall brushed her robes off.

"That is exactly the point. If we let Voldemort we have his secret weapon, he'll be too preoccupied with getting Ms. Valéry than worrying about Harry. Harry should have enough time to find the Horcruxes and destroy them. " Albus said smoothly, not missing a beat.

"You are using a student as bait." Minerva gasped, horrified at the card Albus was playing. They were desperate but to risk one of her favorite student's life was a whole different story.

"Mr. Potter better get started now, Dumbledore, for Ms. Valéry will not live long enough to see a second term." Snape replied.

"What makes you think that Severus?"

"Mr. Malfoy has a certain reputation with the female community and I doubt one veela will make him change his mind about sleeping with two hundred girls. Even if he is that girl's mate, her clock will be ticking veela will sense her loosing him and every time he hooks up with someone other than her, she will loose a week."

**AN: I don't own these characters. Evil Albus. I am sure you weren't expecting that. Oh and uh, ****_Detego Detectum_**** means to uncover, lay bare, and disclose in Latin. Which is what we are doing this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: Hello, I'M BACK! Did you all miss me much? No, but I bet you missed the story. I am pleased to say that I have finally completed the next chapter of this interesting installment. As of yet, I don't know what the next chapter is going to be about because I write this as ideas come to me. I just finished watching the sixth film (rotten compared to the book but love Hermione and Draco in it) and just got inspired. I just finished writing a paper so I'm a little tired, but I hope you enjoy this and the chapter is, in my computer's opinion, short. Hope you like this again- KittyKat**

Understanding

The robes swished as the figure turned down the dark hall. With the only light source coming from his wand the figure hurried along quietly. Most of the occupants of the manor were already in the dining room, discussing their next plans for attack. Soon he approached the black doors leading to the room. He pushed both open with dramatic flair and sat in his chair. Severus Snape had arrived at Malfoy Manor.

"Ah, Severus has finally arrived. What news do have for me from the school?" the voiced hissed from its seat across the table. The chair facing the fireplace; it was barely giving off any heat thanks to the cold presence of the Dark Lord. Most of the Death Eaters shivered from the cruel authoritative sound and turned their heads to its target.

Snape took a breath before starting. "The missing Valéry has been found my lord. The Granger girl has been the heiress this entire time, hidden with Muggles." The other death eaters tried to wrap their heads around this new piece of information. Parkinson took his turn to speak next.

"I heard about that from Pansy. Dumbledore had told the entire school that the former mudblood was actually the missing Valéry. Dumbledore must have taken her." Other parents nodded their heads at the new development.

"What can you tell me about this Granger?" Voldemort asked. He was interested in what his former followers had done to their daughter.

"She is very intelligent, highest grades in school. They also gave her the title of the smartest witch of our generation. Granger is witty, a bookworm, if not prude and a little snobbish." The man grinned as Severus continued. "She is also Head girl this year and is in Gryffindor. Did I mention that she is Harry Potter's best friend?" Snape added nonchalantly.

Gasps of shock rang out, chairs spinning as their former occupants jumped up in outrage.

"How could someone of such great descent spend their time around such filth?"

"Outrageous, the Valérys had a Gryffindor!"

"Quiet Bellatrix. If the girl is close to Potter, we could use her to get close to him. But first we must convince her. I believe Granger may not like what we do. Is that correct?" Snape merely nodded. Voldemort rose from the table, his height giving him more superiority over the other members of the table. "We will have to have someone convince her to join us. It's simple. Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini will do it since they are the most cunning of your children. They will integrate her back into her proper society and will bring her to me during the winter holiday. Lucius, you may want to tell your son of his second mission." With that, Voldemort swept out the room with a long snake trailing behind him.

Lucius rose from his chair, silently beckoning Snape to follow him. The pair exited out into the hall where Narcissa was waiting for them. Her blond hair was swept up into a bun, her hands folded in front of her.

"What did he say, Lucius?"

"Draco has a mission."

"Doesn't he have one already? He's just a boy. He hadn't even completed his first task yet!" She exclaimed. Severus shushed her as Lucius led them to his office. He shut the door quickly, casting a silencing charm before sitting in his favorite chair by the fire.

"_She_ has been found Cissy." The woman gasped.

"After all these years, she is still alive."

"Apparently Dumbledore hid her within the muggle community. And I have spent the last six years teaching her. It's Hermione Granger." Snape sneered.

"You mean the girl who went out with Victor Krum in her fourth year. The one with the bushy hair, buck teeth, and friends with Potter." Narcissa asked.

"Yes. I can't believe I didn't recognize her when I heard her first name. Why did Dumbledore have to put her with muggle filth instead of us? This will make Draco's task harder." Lucius growled pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"What do you mean?"

"Young Malfoy has to convince the heiress to join the Dark Lord by Christmas. She is best friends with Harry Potter so he will have a hard time." Snape supplied.

"She is a veela and we asked Dumbledore to influence who her veela chose. Hermione should be easy compared to his other mission." Narcissa insisted.

"We don't know who her mate is …" Lucius began.

"It is Mr. Malfoy. She has been avoiding him lately though due to his romantic endeavors. If anything, when he approaches her she will be angry and an angry veela is a dangerous one."

"Okay, so our son is her mate. But they have hated each other for almost even years now. How can you erase all of the past in less than three months? Especially when she has been friends with Potter and Weasley for the past few years. It will be harder to persuade her." Lucius concluded.

"Oh, honey you really doubt the Malfoy charm." Narcissa grinned. "Leave it to mummy." She gathered herself and headed out the room. Once his wife had left, Lucius turned back to his old friend.

"Do you think that she would be proud of me?"

"I believe she would understand the situation. She was always more understanding than her husband."

"Yes, but Clariza specifically asked that I keep Hermione protected. I would be defying her dying wish if I rope up her daughter into the mess she was trying to escape."

"Only her husband would be mad at the situation. Clariza had been always more patient than him. I bet if she was here, she would be proud of you. Think of it this way. Draco will keep two eyes on Valéry and you can keep tabs on the girl from him." Snape nodded at his friend.

* * *

It had been a little over a month since the incident. Hermione and Draco barely acknowledge each other but when they did there was a slight air of discomfort. The Heads did all in their power to avoid being alone because of it. They only worked together for Head issues. Hermione had always left in a hurry whenever Malfoy was around. Draco had thought it was because he had choked her but Hermione had a different idea in mind.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom. Her long fingers trailed around her neck where the bruises used to be. She had cast glamour charms over the area for the past two weeks and now was her only time to check it. The skin was flawless as usual, but the rest of her face did not express it. Her mouth always curved into a sad smile, with her skin just a tad darker under her eyes. A regular person would not be able to see it but a supernatural could. She sighed at her reflection just a little.

It was almost as if her vitality was slipping through her fingers. It felt draining to even pay attention in class. And Hermione knew the reason; Malfoy. Her veela craved him but Hermione was not quick to fall into desire. The man despised her more than usual. She could feel the animosity coming off him in waves. Yet, it has been a form of attention just the bare minimum. But it was not enough to sustain her. Especially with his flirting with to Slytherin girls, it took everything in Hermione's power to not rip the women to shreds. She would always leave early as her fangs would begin to emerge.

Hermione left the bathroom and started for the Great Hall. She snorted at the new ritual. Ginny and Harry would always bet on who could eat the most at meals. Most of the time she would win but Ron had been gaining lately. She hurried down the stairs and through the corridors. She could smell _him_, her mouth began to water but Hermione just shook her head and took a seat next to Harry.

"Hey Mione, how are you holding up?" Harry had been concerned for her lately. As if he could also sense her impending doom.

"I'm fine Harry. Pass the toast and poached eggs please." Hermione had already piled some grits and breakfast ham on her plate. Harry grinned as he watched her. She was hungrier than Ron these days.

"What about the whole situation with Malfoy?" he asked out of the blue. Hermione raised a single eyebrow before continuing.

"Nothing has happened but you shouldn't expect anything to happen. The man hates me. Why are you so worried about it?"

"You are my best friend, Hermione. I don't want you to die because you can't get Malfoy to go out with you."

"It is more complicated than that. I'm not feeling too good right now so can we skip the subject." She whispered. Sadness leaked out through her eyes as a few tears filled up in the corners. Harry looked at his friend, worry filled his green eyes. He nodded and began to eat as well, changing the subject to DADA class and the assignment due that day. Both were not paying attention to the owls arriving nor Ron and Ginny's arrival.

* * *

Draco grabbed the letter attached to his owl Shadow. It was from his mother, obviously by the handwriting. She had sent him the generic letter asking how his studies were and such. He smirked when he saw the bag of Honeyduke sweets attached. Just as he was reaching the end of the letter he noticed an interesting section. It was about a second task on which Zabini and Nott were supposed to help him complete. His eyes skimmed quickly before jumping onto his new target. Theo and Blaise looked at Draco curiously. Both of their expressions showed confusion as they finished reading their own letters.

Blaise quickly recovered, smirking slightly. "Never thought my first assignment would be to get a veela to join Voldemort," he laughed, "Why did you enlist our help Malfoy?"

"I didn't. What does your letter contain?" Draco turned to Theo. His blond hair fell more into his eyes as Theo simply tossed him the letter. His friend didn't enjoy speaking much, but that couldn't be helped. Both letters did not contain the same information that Draco's did. His brow furrowed, wondering if his mother was just messing with him.

"What is wrong mate? You're thinking awfully hard." Blaise slid down next to him.

Theo simply plucked the three letters from his hands. Draco glared at him as Theo chuckled lightly. "It appears that Draco's mummy left out an important piece of information from our letters, Zabini. Apparently Ms. Granger is a veela and Draco is her mate."

Blaise dropped his fork, open mouthed. It only took a few moments before he spoke again.

"WHAT?!" His outburst resulted in the three Slytherins leaving breakfast, Draco and Theo pulling out a stunned Blaise.

* * *

**So, not much Hermione/Draco interaction but I will fix that in the next installations. My high school (on the first day of school) thought it was a wonderful idea to have the teachers stresses us out on the first day. Not only did my English teacher assign a 3-5 page paper and I am wiped out from completing it, my drama teacher (I am only taking that class for my art credit thank god) told the entire class that if we didn't write a paper on a play by the end of the quarter, we would fail her class no matter if we have a 100% average in it. So I finished English first and I only had about 3 hours of sleep before I had to go to school so… Let me get off my 9****th**** grade problems. Harry Potter movie six may be way worse than the actual book but I have some ideas fresh on my mind. I want to thank you all for reviewing and please leave some more. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Oh and I will leave you all with two questions. What is Draco's first task? Who is Clariza to Lucius? I might post the next chapter (work in progress as soon as I get in my nap). I love you all and remember, don't stop feeding the review monster or else! Chao-KittyKat**


End file.
